


【all水】过期记忆致幻录 01

by Kuudo



Category: all jackeylove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 寂寞伊始。
Kudos: 4





	【all水】过期记忆致幻录 01

喻文波的药早吃完了，很快失眠，很快心情不太美妙。不巧在这时候校报的人来还摄像机，液晶屏摔坏了，都知道他脾气好，塞了两百块钱以为就能了了，没想到喻文波憋了一肚子气，突然翻脸要跟人打架。

这也是他头一回打架，单纯是憋得慌想挨揍。但学生怕把事闹大，不敢拿拳头对着他，喻文波忽然自闭起来，一屁股坐在床上，钱也不要了，捂着眼睛软绵绵地喊人滚。

第二天他大清早出去修机器，出去了就没回来，也没人会在意他跑到哪里去了，只有史森明去网吧找了找，也没找到他，他终于按捺不住找到喻文波租的房子里去。电影频道在播《胭脂扣》，喻文波躺在床上一只眼睛侧着看他，脸色雪白像吞了鸦片，他问你来干嘛。

史森明捏着他的脸左右晃了两下说他来看喻文波死了没有。手里攥着的一张脸又水又嫩像块玉豆腐，没有外伤，他睁不开眼睛，有点萎靡不振的样子。但史森明放心了，胡乱揉了一把他的头发。

他说喻文波你可真能耐，还学会打架了。没想到喻文波被他这么晃了一下竟然就要晕过去，张着嘴巴大口大口喘气。史森明想把他扶起来灌水，他像一条半死鱼在板上挣扎，一边咳嗽一边跳到史森明身上去掐他。一会儿有精神一会儿没精神的，史森明说他以为喻文波被人打惨了，不敢来找他是怕毁容了让他硬不起来。

喻文波嗤笑，那他妈是你鸡巴有问题。他跪着捞史森明拎过来的口袋，想找瓶汽水喝，只找到一瓶赛乐特。史森明给他掰了半片药，正在找水杯，一边告诉他预约的那个老师的电话都打到田野那里去了，问他到底多久回去检查。喻文波捏着药瓶声音发懵：那老师他怎么不给我打电话。

因为你留一个假号码给他啊，你以为我不知道吗。他刚想说他玩失踪没意思，就看见喻文波呆呆地在笑，笑得竟然还有点得意。我失眠，喻文波乖着嗓子说。他还是听话地喝水，吐吐舌头给他看。那半片药顺着食管滑下去消融在胃里。

但史森明好像并不想搭理他，他觉得没意思，就把水杯放在桌面上发出很重的一响，蜷缩进被卷里。史森明的影子模模糊糊在眼前晃荡，睡意像泡泡浮出来，让他安心地闭上了眼睛。

床边堆了一叠泡面桶，还有一盒空的泮托拉唑。史森明捡起来正反看了看，他还记得喻文波半夜痛得连声音都发不出来的那个的样子，他把盒子捏扁了扔进垃圾袋里面，回头看见喻文波就着那个姿势睡着了。

他就蹲下来，看他的猫儿脸被冰得一缩，嘴巴张得圆圆地吐息。

喻文波睡着的时候他就盘腿坐在一边打游戏，手指灵活地游跳，不知道喻文波什么时候醒的，他整个人都靠过来，心思不在手机上，他猜到喻文波犯瘾，呼吸热热的打在他脖子上，牵着他一只手往底下伸，他只轻轻往上一送就顶进喻文波那口水嫩湿滑的活穴。

不过被曲起来的手指捅了两下，喻文波兴奋得直哆嗦。

史森明不玩游戏了，他想跟他玩。他把他的手轻松地按在身后，湿漉漉的手指抽出来拍在他脸上，那点性液的味道让喻文波闻到了，他闭上了眼睛，被勾得提起腰撞在史森明小腹上，半强迫性地发骚。他拧着眉头问史森明到底要干什么，史森明说他不要干什么，他好像只是不想让他这么简单就爽到。

他觉得喻文波要谢谢他。喻文波就说谢谢，吞吞吐吐。史森明又得寸进尺地问杰克爱你要谢我什么啊你说清楚。喻文波实在觉得烦，吧唧一口堵住他的嘴。谢谢你千里送屌，妈的，你够了没？

史森明哼哼两声说够了。那一整个下午日色懒慢，他们面对面嵌坐着打游戏，玩到激动时，史森明也耐不住乱动起来，下身就往他里头顶撞两下。喻文波叼着药瓶盖子哼哼，输了他反而笑得很开心。他把手机扔了，摸到腿心相连的地方，抬高腰拿被磨得出水的穴吞掉粗长的硬物，那根东西一整根能抵到壶口，光是被插进去的过程就爽得他下半身发麻，忍不住去咬史森明的锁骨。

史森明说他长胖了颠不动，他狐疑地瞧着自己的肚子和手臂。手臂白圆得一点骨头也看不见，但手腕骨却细细地显出来，那点软肉好像是被史森明肏出来的，他的骨头就更轻，像飞一样。

随着日头渐热，他也越来越不经操，做了两次他就按着史森明的胯骨不准他动了，睫毛濡湿成一条线，难耐地喘着，像马上要热晕过去。但他仍然被钓出瘾来，史森明这么慢慢地干他，他又觉得很不够味。

史森明说他表哥做过大学里的心理咨询师，现在在开工作室。喻文波又在他身上起起伏伏，几乎不知道是史森明在撞他还是他在撞史森明。他听见了，以为史森明只是随口一说，他也随口答问他然后呢。

他再也忍不住地把喻文波往后推开，说要带他去他表哥那里看病。喻文波猝不及防，他抬头看见史森明很是怜惜地盯着他，那眼神让他觉得恶寒，他就冷冰冰地问他觉得他有什么病，把史森明问得哑口无言，过了好半天他抓起喻文波的手说他啃手指，还撕手皮，还咬易拉罐把嘴巴咬出血。喻文波翻了个白眼又问他，然后呢。

他不想惹喻文波不高兴，喻文波会跟他真的玩失踪，电话卡扔了十天半个月消失掉，城市这么大喻文波小得找不到。

但他回家的时候还是咬牙把喻文波骗过去。刘世宇的工作室开在C区金融中心附近，那一片还在装修中，史森明直接带他去家里，新小区的楼是淡粉色的涂层，崭新的一片整整齐齐。喻文波说你搬家了吗，史森明硬着头皮说对。家里阿姨把所有的拖鞋都拿去刷底，史森明光着脚进去，喻文波站在门口迟迟不动，他说不然我抱你过去？

没想到喻文波很冷淡地说可以。嘴巴紧紧地抿成一条线，他问史森明是不是觉得他很好唬。史森明顿时有些尴尬。他挠挠头真打算伸手去抱他，门就开了，刘世宇从卧室走出来。史森明说表哥好哇，刘世宇只对他笑了一下。他的眼镜框细细的，人高而瘦，像一根杆子杵在那里摇摇晃晃。喻文波被逗笑了，刘世宇说不如我来抱吧。

他赶紧走进了客厅。

他原以为地上会很冰，脚趾已经蜷起来，踩下去却是暖和的，光滑的木质地板像上了一层水蜡，油亮地反出落地玻璃窗外的天色。他坐下是轻轻的，脚放得也轻轻的。

很宽敞的新式的屋子，大客厅后面连着小客厅，餐桌用屏风隔起来，屏风也新颖，不是俗丽的风景画，好像是一幅字。喻文波练过字，但他看不明白那四个字写的是什么，扭头去问史森明。招财进宝，妙手回春之类的吗。史森明笑眯眯地摇头说他也不认识。刘世宇正拿小喷壶给窗户边的几盆苏铁浇水，他说是弗洛伊德。

但看起来根本不像那四个字，他也搞不懂他为什么在屋里种铁树。刘世宇是个很自我的人，他随手涂鸦上去就说是弗洛伊德，他写“人格”两个字也是弗洛伊德，他种铁树也是弗洛伊德，他说那是什么就是什么。

喻文波不想留下来吃饭，他对刘世宇的第一印象不好，间断瞧着门口在想怎么溜走，最后他找到个理由说明天要去校外比赛，晚上去网吧练两把，史森明像个跟屁虫一样要跟着他。但喻文波很不在状态，一整个晚上他都坐立不安，把键盘敲出火来。

还在刘世宇家里的时候他就想把史森明扯过来让他插他。刘世宇在面前坐着，一想到他是个心理医生喻文波就觉得浑身不自在，他中途去了一趟卫生间，习惯做爱的肉户湿漉漉地半合着，忍不住揉了一把。他在卫生间踟蹰了一会儿不想出去，发现越是这种环境他就越烦躁，越烦躁就越想跟人上床。镜子里面他穿着有大大帽子的黑卫衣，整个人显得白幼，稚气未脱，眼睛却红了一圈。

史森明跟刘世宇一聊天就停不下来，他不知道他们表兄弟会说什么，但如芒在背，他看了一眼自己原来坐过的地方，那一小块皱褶干干净净的，等待他再次坐下来，坐在砧板上，旋转着视角被观看。

于是他终于坐不住了，游戏停留在胜利画面，史森明好像杀了很多人，他看史森明在笑，轻轻地别开脸，“我想要”三个字他说不出口。

他把这一切情绪的消极怪在史森明身上，他们原来对对方很坦诚，想要的时候就说，第一时间得到满足。这像是他们共同的实验。尽管有时候喻文波和其他人做爱，但他只把那个当做单纯的性交，而把和史森明的性交当做实验。他搞不懂性，困惑又孤独地，想要知道关于性的每一个部件，想知道自己身上的零件都有什么用处。

比如插入。他迷恋插入这个词汇，迷恋这个动作的指向性，迷恋它在自己身上体现出晦涩暧昧的含义。他有时候不是想要做爱，他只是困惑。

你能感觉到吗。你，插入了我。

他问史森明。史森明点点头。他于是说他也感觉到了，感觉到身体里满满的。

可是然后呢。这个动作明明已经做完了，他插得已经不能再深了，可是喻文波仍然有一种停不下来的感觉，他感觉自己还没有被完完全全地捅到底，他仍然觉得不满足，好像是一个填不满的黑洞，这就是欲求不满的意思吗。

好像插入是一种强制进入生命的方式。而对于插入他的人来说，那又不是一种征伐，而像是回归。回归到自我的原乡、母港，好像只有插入他才能获得一种安全感。婴儿般叼住他的乳尖酣睡。乳是喻文波缺失的某种东西，于是他就在象征中成为了破碎的故乡，被侵略后，只剩废墟的故乡，只能进入而得不到任何哺育的故乡。无用的故乡。史森明把他当做儿女，也当做故乡，他跟他没有任何养育的关系，是在一同成长。

他和史森明在楼顶搭出一个塑料雨棚，穿着人字拖从水里淌过，冲进去喝酒。他的易拉罐酒精度数是三度，史森明一晚上会吹四瓶啤酒。这不公平。喻文波想。他们像是一对如胶似漆到哪里都被胶水黏在一起的情侣，嘴和嘴连着，下体和下体连着，那种密不可分的感觉让他心生厌恶却又觉得很眷恋。

八十年代的主题歌载着收废铁的破三轮车从楼巷中穿过，呻吟整夜的暴雨把“喻文波”从他的躯壳中带走。雨季如斯漫长，那些不堪重的碎裂的马路上形成一道道水沟，浮现出地下铁的路线，他常常觉得自己生活在城市的边缘，一个被钢铁遗忘的角落长满了古老的藓。史森明保留了新鲜的旺盛的青绿，而有一种腐烂的味道在他们里面。

台湾的老师给他和田野寄来的信件，被将至的台风天吹飞到楼下去，史森明和他打着手电筒一路奔下楼，跳进湿漉漉的世界里像投进大海的两只萤火虫。泡烂的纸张上依稀有樱花的纹样，他只辨认到糊掉的墨迹上写着早安。早安，台湾。

对岸的一幢空楼紧挨着不夜城，曾经是学生宿舍，后来学校塌在地震中，只有这一幢宿舍楼还斜立着，那一片红灯区在他眼中大写成一个“危”字，总有推土机轰隆的声音，却不见夷为平地的那天。喻文波有一天早晨醒来，望见那幢危楼似乎又矮了一米，他惊讶地发觉自己就是那幢危楼，他等到一个悬而未决的时刻自己去塌陷。

他不喜欢刘世宇，不喜欢在他身边那种退化的感觉，让他感觉他的性欲是一种低级趣味。史森明要是不带他去看医生，他还会像以前那么喜欢他。喜欢和他吃早餐午餐晚餐，喜欢窝在一张床上挤着睡觉，喜欢他的低音他的鼓点喜欢他敲键盘时哒哒哒的声音让他感觉他是一把吉他在他手里失真，他只是喜欢和他做爱。

没人能把救这个字眼安在他身上。喻文波一直都是典型的藓类生物，贴着石头也能长出花来，湿漉漉的冒出永不干枯的水。他知道那些咸湿黏腻的液体绝对不是眼泪。他问史森明是不是真的觉得他有病。

史森明懵住了。很快，他找到合适的台词、语气、角色。我爱你啊。他说。喻文波惊讶于这种直妄的自白，他几乎是立刻想到他又在骗他了。史森明笑起来眼色却沉郁得打飘。他说他希望他好。杰克，难道你不希望变好吗。

喻文波用力把自己从他身边推开，他说他已经够好了。他往通向网吧二楼的楼梯走，史森明追上去，在几步的距离慢下动作，游跟上他，但不着急拉住他的手。他叫他杰克，喻文波不应，他叫他波波，喻文波还是不应。直到他在门口停住想起来自己早没有了钥匙。

他摸索在衣兜的手刚刚抽出来，史森明就接过了他，和他共同躲进门的阴影下。门板轰的一声，整个走廊都颤了一颤，他对那种力度很是迷恋。莫名开始接吻。他又对这种姿态很是沮丧。他承认他沮丧，但他不愿意示弱。我和姜承録谈恋爱了。他间隙说道。去看史森明，猴儿脸，眼睛睁得圆圆的，显出一种启蒙前的天真。

哦。史森明出声，他有知觉。但他没有反应，亲吻变得单薄，变得若即若离。他忽然中了雷一样打了一个颤，空气中漂浮着一种乌蓝色，夜游进来，他的面色显得尤其苍白，两个人的脸都白得在夜里发光。

你的意思是不是我不能再亲你了？

喻文波赌气般看着他。他把双臂吊在史森明身上，微微抬起一边腿让史森明可以挤进来。逼仄。小。紧。白昼短而夜长。他一边提高腰去承纳史森明的插入，一边说不。你说什么？什么不？不准我进来，还是说，不是不能再亲你了。

喻文波只是说不。他短暂的十七年生涯中有过太多个“不”，有时候是拒绝有时候是承受，他不知道这算不算是一种狡猾。一个人的谎话里能不能藏着真话，反之，真话里又会不会有谎话，他一直抛出这个问题而无解答，但知道，谎话和假话是不一样的，谎话和假话有多种面目。真话却只有一张脸。爱。

他相信他说的爱是真话。但他不信那个字眼以外的一切东西。不信“你”，不信“我”。

所以史森明仍然在进入他，仍然在亲吻他，喻文波的恋爱的讯息仿佛不能阻碍或者延续什么，也不能改变什么。他对史森明的感觉是阈下知觉，即使察觉不到，仍然被无形影响着思想。好像他们一直都是一种缠绕共生的关系，而其他人都是待修剪的枝桠，生命不会从这里流到那里去。可有时候他怀疑，自己也只是史森明树上的一根枝桠，他的脖子上始终有一把剪刀架在上面的感觉，那让他有窒息的性快感，但他看不清拿着那把剪刀的人是史森明还是他自己。

1988的文华书局在梅山的分店开业了，开业那天周云蓬在台上对外国友人唱《九月》，那天有个沉湖的男孩被捞起来，空气里一直有警笛颤动的声音，喻文波跟校报记者团的人一起去凑热闹。在那里他看到兼职当店员的田野，田老师单膝跪在地上为人举话筒，他似乎是没有看见他，嘴角向上翘起，头发也支楞着。

喻文波觉得很好笑，他每次见到田野都想起来他爬过田老师的床。史森明说他疯了，田老师清心寡欲在文学院做研究，倒了八辈子血楣招惹上他。喻文波说没有，他说我和田老师是清清白白的。他爬上床，腿都敞开了，想知道诗人是什么力道，但田老师跟他讲了一晚上的老庄，讲得他昏昏欲睡，他忽然抓住田野在半空中乱舞的手说，田老师，你是不是不想睡我？不想就直说，别再讲老头骑牛的故事了好吗？

田老师冷静地推高眼镜告诉他是的，因为性交是很消极的东西，对人不好。喻文波翻个身把头埋进被褥里笑得喘不上气，怎么不好啊，他说他觉得特别好。你这一辈子，就没有那种时候，特别想把什么东西从身体里射出来吗？

田老师说有的。十年前他在内耳音乐节遇见一个听左小祖咒的女人，那个女人留着很长很顺的头发声音很亮，他记得她打了一个耳洞应该是新打的，碘酒的味道和皂角味混在一起，那个小小的洞眼让他头晕目眩，后来他知道他只是对皂角的味道头晕，后来他也知道一切的洞都只是疼痛的门半掩半闭，他后来也打了一个耳洞，那个耳洞一直用一根银钉通着，喻文波听到这里摸了摸自己的耳垂，他想到钉子打进肉里的疼痛就打了一个冷颤。

他问那么那个女人长得怎么样呢，田老师比划说她长着很大的胸部，他用胸部而不是胸或者乳房这个词，喻文波于是故作怅惘地按在自己胸口说原来是因为我没有很大的胸部。好在他也不需要那两团东西。但有一段时间他很想要留长头发，一方面是因为他懒得去剪，还有是因为有一次史森明操他的时候很轻易地就抓住他的头发，那种细软让史森明很兴奋，他又重又深地干他，后来他再怎么做也找不到当时那一种被史森明操到灵魂出窍的感觉，好像他的灵魂长在头发上被一刀剪去了就没有了。

但他总还记得田老师给他看七十年代嬉皮士，穿着性感的骨肉皮在镜头前大张双腿的样子，他跟他讲的性是消极的这件事，如果一直一直做爱，做爱就变得索然无味，如果一直一直爱，爱就变得乏善可陈。喻文波靠着柱子想。

墙上挂着一把假手枪，像一把假阳具杵在人们的脑子上。他的嘴角不自觉地翘起来，那模样清俊秀气，小记者移镜头来拍他，他抬手去糊花了画面，不知道在笑的时候多少人因为他好看来偷偷看他，他以前觉得厌恶，忽然又觉得坐在讲台中间被三百双眼睛注视或许很幸福，他说话而有人聆听会很幸福。空间很闷，时间很热。这里没有人认识他，就没有人能再说他是有病的，上瘾的，寡廉鲜耻的。他就要把这种消极进行到底。

喻文波捏着摄影机，从森山大道走到筱山纪信，翻看相片上少年人的裸体，筱山纪信的性是艺术的性，那他的性是什么？是平仄的性，是以消极对抗消极的性。他箴言道，要以性爱的消极对抗内心的消极，那么人的行动到底是对他感知的一种补充、诠释，还是抑制？

史森明的心理学课本他翻烂了，很早就不信自由论那一套；人可以改变自己，人可以改变环境，也可以改变基因，伟大的人虚无的人，最后改变了改变这件事情。而他越来越信“命”，他信人的内在不可知，而外在不可控，他把性瘾当作一种本能。那有一种干瘪的色情意味。他对这种描述也上瘾。

在见刘世宇之前带他去看医生的人是田野。他控住不住自己的性欲，一整天脑子里都会想着做爱，有时候仅仅是想着做爱这两个字就很快活，快活过后是无边际的空无和孤郁。老师说瘾是一种寻求刺激和冒险的表现，他不明白，瘾明明是一种消化。在宇宙的胃酸里消化掉自己。

他和田野一同漫步回珠江路坐地铁，卡里只剩两块五，田野去充钱，他盯着传送带入了迷。你知道刘世宇吗？他问田野，中间隔着小半个广场，田野根本听不到他说话，但他还是自顾自地说起来。等充好了钱，他忽然转身要回书店拿一套弗洛伊德。田野用会员卡帮他付钱，他说回头要找史森明要，喻文波愣了一下，问他为什么找史森明要。

我的男朋友是姜承錄。他几乎有些执拗地这么说道。而他和姜承錄才见过两面，第一面的时候他希望姜承錄跟他谈恋爱，因为这个男人有一双做手术的精细的手，第二面的时候姜承錄已经是他男朋友了。

而史森明，他始终和他站在一起面朝一个方向，不能对立，不能对视，于是不能用头顶的两个角对峙，不能争出胜负。

校队和M大的友谊赛推移到下个月周六，日子像地铁从高架桥上咻咻梭过，而九月的风才开始刮，喻文波就穿上了牛仔外套。他的手掌半只缩在袖管里，每一天姜承錄都像是翻找喻文波的手指一样认真地望向他的袖洞，将他捉出来握住。他不习惯和史森明以外的人牵手，但他和史森明待在一起的时间却越来越少。几乎有三天他连史森明的人影都见不到，有一次下雨他走到天台上去发现雨棚里多了几个空酒瓶，也许就在他晚上辗转反侧的时候史森明就在楼顶上和他分享着同一个噩梦。

喻文波心生愧疚。他终于肯主动去找史森明，史森明却不在家，喻文波第二次踏进那个满是粉色房子的小区，他在刘世宇的门前停留了半分钟，手握成拳不知道该落在那一个地方。门后有对话声，由远及近，最后门自己就开了。他没有在门后找到一个人，狐疑地瞧见门里史森明盘腿坐在灰地毯上，身后是沙发上的田野，刘世宇好像一根竹棒立在那里摇晃了一下。

他们都转过来看着他。喻文波忽然想要转身跑掉，琴声呜咽，泪水全无。他反手把门在身后靠稳，自己走了过去，那一顿晚餐像是最后的晚餐，吃得不是滋味，他像是陷入了臆想里，头脑昏胀，脚步蹒跚地飘到卫生间去。他在脸上扑了水，眉毛伏下来顺出一个细致的弧线，眼睛也顺出两道漂亮的弯。门是推拉式，有人走过来，洒在地上的灯色中露出一点鼻尖的轮廓。

喻文波伸手过去，他把手伸出了镜子，把那个人拉进来。他想到，不论是谁都好。好在是史森明，他的吻冲到半路顿住然后义无反顾。唇齿撞在一起，史森明一手按上他的脑袋，缓慢地揉着他，那个简单的动作被他做得色情，喻文波很快就眯起眼睛，勾住他的手往腿间带。史森明的手包住他的下体从后往前摸了几下，就那么摸了几下他就很湿，也不甘示弱地去摸史森明。

插我。他命令道，声音却很清软。那个字眼也很湿，让他浑身激动地打了个颤，他要史森明进来弄他。性事进行到中途，他听见墙面上咚咚响了两声。

喻文波立刻想到刘世宇，他直起身来退开半步，在镜中他看见自己的外套往后滑了一半露出的白皙的后颈，他张着嘴喘息，酡色的脸显出一种意乱情迷的慌张。他愣愣地盯着，问史森明为什么不理他。

史森明侧向门边的脸转了过来，慢慢拉拢了门衣，把喻文波往后推去。这是你哥的浴室。喻文波听见自己的声音软软地在墙上反弹。然而史森明去叼他的嘴巴，他人也软软地没有反应，好像魂魄真的还没有回来。他看见镜子里一只手往下伸去，下意识地就抬高了腰去迎接抚弄，熟悉的史森明的掌面在他小腹上摩挲了两下，那儿就热了，他等不及要让史森明伸进来弄他，光用两根手指史森明就会把他抠弄到喷水，他几乎以为他们的和解会在这样一种混乱的仓促的场面中达成。

而他高潮瘫在墙面上，史森明却很冷静地抽开，手指上沾着黏腻的性液，灯光下亮晶晶的，喻文波仍然没缓过神，他看着史森明打开水龙头，水流泄下来，一种湿意却爬上眉眼。你是不是觉得我很好唬？史森明说。他不明白什么意思，偏过头来听。

但史森明没有说第二遍，他就一直在想他说的话，想不通了，他很委屈地说没有啊。史森明像是厌烦了他那样，他甩掉手上的水把他甩开，他说，那你是不是觉得我是你的狗，招招手就来了？

喻文波觉得很好笑。他贴着墙好像自己变薄了变成一张湿透了的纸，捂住嘴巴摇摇头。我不知道啊，史森明。他又在无辜，表情木木的，瓮声瓮气地说。他想难道现在像狗的不是我吗，他说我他妈来找你，你开不开心？

史森明说他怎么他妈这么贱，他又说他病了。是的。他仍然捂着脸说。我病了。我病你妈了个逼。这句话触到了他的逆鳞，他就扭打上去，然而只是扑到史森明身上，一瞬间他就废了。因为史森明在哭。史森明一边捂住眼睛一边哭，他哭声很低，像是兽酣睡时呼噜的响声。喻文波冷了，他蹲下来，一会儿问史森明在哭什么，他不是还活得好好的吗。史森明的声音从上面盘旋下来洒了他一身。哭来得很快也走得很快。他说他知道姜承錄有女朋友，他只是觉得喻文波被糟蹋了。

喻文波笑出声来，他抠弄着手指，直到心里那阵难耐的悸动终于过去。史森明，你也生病了。他说道。我答应你好吗。你们今天都在这里不就是等我来？我就来了。他随身携带了塞乐特，掰开半片放进嘴巴里，靠着马桶坐下，如果有谁来捡起他他就会烂在谁的手上。他说我昨晚上做了一个噩梦。梦见史森明在他家楼顶上喝醉了，他贴着窗户看见他被风刮起来，因为他喝得太多了一直往下掉掉在喻文波的窗户上，然后像是爆炸了一样整个窗户都颤抖着最后只剩下一滩尿黄色的酒。

你也戒掉吧。他说道。拉拉史森明的裤子，让史森明转过来看他脸上一派天真的笑意。他好像没学过哭，始终被人看见是一张冷淡或者带笑的脸，总不够浓烈。那一幕就渐渐褪色成老照片，史森明再怎么努力也想不起他的笑容了，回忆过了期，只有一层水的湿意在空气中漫延。


End file.
